Willing to wait
by DevilPrincessOfDarkWorld
Summary: it was never his fault for falling for her and so did she who also fell for him. It's ironic how their relationship turned out from arguing and bickering, to whispering of 'I love you's, and ended up in arguing which had been the cause of her death.


Title: Willing to wait

Genre: Angst/Tragedy/Drama

Rating: T for a reason

Pairing: yULLen

Summary: it was never his fault for falling for her and so did she who also fell for him. It's ironic how their relationship turned out from arguing and bickering, to whispering of 'I love you's, and ended up in arguing which had been the cause of her death.

* * *

"Were Over!" Those two simple words stabbed right through her like a knife, it was so painful that it kept her like hell, and it just won't let her be.

Every day it pained her, she cursed every memory of those moments, she hated the pain he had left her, she was so sick of it.

One night when she no longer can't stand the pain, she did the only thing she knew to stop the pain... she took her own life away.

Once word has gotten out about what she had done, all hate went directed at her now ex-lover who in turn stabbed with guilt within his entire being.

"You heartless bastard!" Lenalee spat at him venomously with her brother holding her back.

"You should be ashamed of yourself for even showing up and coming here. He glared at him and walked away from him and back to the coffin that was now being viewed for the last time.

Many sobs could be heard from the background as the coffin was slowly lowered down to the grave, many had come and clearly showing how much she was loved by the people around her, family and friends and the like. To everyone she was a friend, it doesn't matter young or old, and she was a selfless person and helped out everyone that she can, and this virtue is such a wonderful one and losing her was hard to accept.

He decided to stay in the sideline for now until the others left, one the final person had left the grave he made his way in front of the black marble with the name of the lover he once had, kneeling down he slowly traced the name, with every stroke of the intricate carving of every letter his heart was being stabbed by a hundred knife each time, it was too late to regret everything now, too late to say sorry, too late.

Sitting up he slowly walked away from the grave and going back to his apartment, he felt so angry at himself for what happened, he really didn't expect that she'd take it to too hard to an extent that she would kill herself, right now he felt like a murderer for he was the cause of her death, as he wallowed in despair for the loss of the one who had been truly beloved by all he barely heard the knock on his door, once he had been snapped out of his musings and opening his door he saw a beautiful angel dressed in white it front of him and he was in shock then the angel spoke to him.

"_**I'm sorry if it had ended like this, but even though it did I really and truly still loved you even after we had broken up, I was so hurt and the pain just won't leave cause all I see is you, so to stop the pain I killed myself, I'm really sorry but please don't blame it all on yourself, I'm the one who had killed myself in the first place.**_" Right then he knew it was her and tears had fallen from his eyes, and she spoke again.

"_**I love you and seeing you hurt pains me so much, so before he truly leave promise me you'll move on and continue life, do it for me and someday when your moment comes I'll come back for you and we'll be together in paradise.**_"

"I promise you and I'm also sorry for what I did, I had always loved you more than anyone." He cried and she hugged him to comfort him, as the weather darkened and threatened to rain but he didn't care.

Slowly she pulled away and they looked deep into each other's eyes slowly leaning to each other and their lips inches apart, slowly then they kissed it was short yet passionate,

"_**I love you.**_" She whispered to him and pulled back and as she slowly started to fade.

"I'll miss you." He only said and a small smile was given to him and she completely disappeared as rain started to pour down , not bothering to go inside letting himself get soaked in the rain, he was overjoyed and he would never forget this moment and fulfil his promise to her, holding on to the promise she gave him.

In the end love still prevails and conquers all despite the tragic end that had be-fallen upon the young couple.

-End-

* * *

A/N: I really liked this and even though it's tragic a happy ending came by, just how I planned it.

Story request out there? One-shots?

Kitykazero


End file.
